Hidden Class
by Yygdrasil
Summary: Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc have hidden classes. These classes are hated for what they are. How will these two fare after being forced into the real world after spending their whole lives in solitude? Pairings undecided, AU,
1. chapter 1

The world was painted white by the fresh snow, the only thing that disturbed the silence was the crunching of snow under the boots of the crimson cloaked girl. The lantern on her staff glowed a opaque white. Her hood was up and her silver eyes stared at the path before, cold and calm there was no emotion in her deep silver pools. She prepared herself for the task before her as the shape of houses could be seen through the trees all around her. The souls littered the area around the town and the open areas.

(((Perspective shift)))

Okay. Here I go, just another many were there? I closed my eyes and reached out, not with my arms but with my aura and soul. 135, 135 souls, no more no less. I sighed, this was going to take way longer than I wanted it to. This was supposed to be a quick job, go in get the souls get out, but I hadn't thought how many would perish in villages like this one.

Might as well get started.

I lowered my staff and grabbed the lantern by its ring handle. I laid my staff down and grabbed a book off my right side. Opening the door to the lantern, I stood up straight and undid the clasp on the book. I scanned the pages for the right text.

"Death is not a punishment but rather a salvation from the torments of life. Let peace be upon you now that you have the knowledge of true salvation, for they will come and collect you once you depart from us. Those who harvest the crop of man will be gentle in assisting our arrival at our next destination, for death marks not the end but the embarkment on a different journey… The Passing of Souls Chapter 1, 2:25." I said as the light from the lantern grew stronger and the souls around me started to drift towards the open door. Turning the pages I stopped again.

"The Collector's Lantern is the container of the soul when it has no master or host. The soul must be free of malice without reason if it wishes to be collected. Those free of malice will therefore be drawn to the lantern after the reading of The Passing of Souls, Chapter 1, passage 2:25. After the souls have reached the the inner workings of the lantern the Reaper must recite the seal of death to contain the souls without problem." I spoke the words without emotion, now I had to wait for these slow ass souls to gather inside before I can even start the last part of the process.

I stood up, smiling. My right hand grazed the rectangular object on the small of my back. Screw waiting I could be practicing my scythe skills. I felt the rush of energy flow into my hand as I triggered the spell on the scythe, unfurling it to its full height of 6'3" Crescent Rose's blade loomed over my head. It felt so natural in my hands, as it had for years. I lowered the blade of the weapon so that it rested behind me. I swung it with both hands on the shaft. The blade glowed red as it passed in front of me, and the snow by where the tip lay inbeded in the cobble stone road, had been blown away. In fact I know stood in the middle of a 30 foot circle. I wrenched the scythe from the ground and used the force to spin, keeping the now luminescent black blade close to my body. Slowly I extended the scythe outwards, using a touch of magic to keep myself rotating in the center. The blade was now a full 6 feet from me. Suddenly the blade shot towards me as I triggered a small pulse from the top of the shaft. I twisted my hand and turned the attack into a downward slash. Jumping as the blade was about to hit the ground it swung below me before the shaft rested on my shoulder and my feet touched the ground. I shifted my stance as the shaft left my shoulder and returned to its original position behind me. I crouched down and focused my mind on the other side of the town and dashed forward at speeds that others would have thought impossible. I reached the other side of town in mere seconds, and repositioned for another dash across the town. I dashed and repositioned again.

After what seemed like a few hours of dashing and slashing all the souls had finally gathered inside the lantern. Fucking finally, now I could get to the shortest part, the seal. Flipping to the right page I ran my finger along the text and read aloud.

"You have lived this life with whatever deeds you chose to commit. Now you must be collected and returned to that which you once came. Stay then inside this vassal until it is time for your fate to be acted upon. With binds like iron and walls of stone I seal thy soul." Light erupted from the Lantern and bathed the surroundings in an ever changing light show. I picked the lantern up and returned it to the top of my staff where it hung in the middle of the circle that sat at the top. Clasping the book I returned it to its place on my side before turning around and walking back the way I had come.

I approached the building in the middle of the forest, it was a small house with only one floor. It had seen better days but was still inhabited. I knocked on the door.

Three knocks.

Two more.

Eight Knocks.

The door swung open and revealed a man.

"Good job, Carmine." said Elder Almawt, head of this division of the Reaper Guild. He stood in his black cloak, much like mine but full of marks of wear, and on his face was a mask that resembled a Boarbatusk. I hated the codename Carmine, it was what Qrow had called me when he first saw me covered in the dried blood of my enemies, after my third job. I walked into the hall, following him to trap door in the floor. He lifted the door and motioned for me to go before him down the stairs.

"It was a long job but not all that hard." I shrugged as I said it. I turned right as we reached the landing at the bottom. I walked a few feet and opened up the door at the end of the hallway.

"Ruby…" He turned on the only light in the room, revealing a desk with three chairs on one side and a fourth on the other side. He sat in the fourth chair and I took the first.

"Yes?" I responded meekly, he only called me by my given name when he wanted to be very serious about something.

"I want you to go out into the real world and experience it before it's too late for you to truly live. You need to go and have a life outside of the Guild, you should go to an academy, make friends and have fun, this is not the life for you. Trust me." He sounded somber as he said the last part, as if he was speaking from experience.

"I… I trust you… But what about the other Elders and the Guildmaster?" I asked, it was tradition that reapers complete the training with their second soul before they were allowed to truly be free of the secluded lifestyle of most members. Training with the second soul she had yet to receive.

"I have called for a Elders council to discuss the matter and persuaded them to allow it." I was shocked by the notion that they would have called a meeting just for me.

"Now come we must prepare for the meeting, Qrow will be here soon. And you have yet to dawn your mask." My mask, a bone like mask that was supposed to resemble a grimm, but not mine. Mine was a bone like mask that covered all of my face and had red symmetrical patterns on it but no protrusions like all the other masks in the Guild. Mom made mine when I was still being born and saw it fit to make the mask so different from the others, maybe it was because I was born both a Harbinger and a Reaper, a feat which granted me the title Angel of Death. I prefered the class name Harbinger because outside of the Guild there was no one who knew what it was, aside from those clued in on the secret. I never explained my class to anyone just as a chance that it might tip someone off as to what Guild I originated from. That was the law of the land because most people were ignorant of what Reapers really did and so they hated them with a passion, but before all that they feared the Reapers because we were not bound by the rules of the world and could do whatever we pleased short of mass murder of innocents. I had killed a number of times in the real world because of my thoughts, if I saw a noble who I wanted dead I would kill them. I had never seen it fit to kill anyone in the lower castes. I never really saw the value of someone who didn't deserve to live.

I donned my mask and stepped into the larger room to the left of the stairs. A massive throne sat at the far wall. Two U shaped sat in front of the throne, one surrounding the other, with a smaller rectangular table in the space between the throne and tables. I walked to the rectangular table and sat in the chair.

"I will do most of the talking, so you don't have to worry about that. Make sure you don't seem weak." He said in a gentle voice. I didn't get the chance to respond before 30 shadowy figures filled the seats in the room, including the throne.

A booming voice called out. "Elder Almawt, why have you called this meeting?" It was Guildmaster Shade's voice.

"I have called it to discuss the fate of one of our members, Carmine." Elder Almawt responded.

"Have we not already decided on her role?" Asked the Guildmaster.

"I think that we made a hasty decision and would like to open the discussion up again but with her present this time, since she is of the age where she should have received her second soul." I wasn't expecting him to say that. I was enraged at the thought that someone was holding me back.

"I see no reason to change the verdict that had previously been passed." Said a shadowy figure from behind me, Elder Morte, that was his name. "She may have exemplary skills and dual classes but she is far to valuable to not cultivate in our presence." He continued.

"Is it because of my mother?" I said, spite heavy in my voice.

Silence followed, no one wanted to answer my question.

"Are you afraid that I will dissapear like she did? Is that the reason?" I was outraged that I was still being judged by her actions, after she vanished ten years ago I had been taken into the guild and not been allowed to see my family. And the only reason was that they didn't fucking trust me?

"What have I done that would make you think that I was not dedicated to this cause? I have killed for you, and yet you still think I will run from those who have shown me the truths of the world?" I was consumed by the rage inside me as I saw all the elders shrink away from my question.

"Yes." The word was powerful and cut through the air like a knife. It had been the Guildmaster who spoke. "She was like you in so many ways, including her dedication to the Guild, but yet she has vanished before us like smoke. So yes we still doubt you…" His word were like cold water to the flames of anger inside me. "That being said I do think she brings an excellent point into play, we have judged her on the actions of her mother when she has shown to have an extreme conviction to the role we serve. Does anyone have a counter to her argument?"

Silence. The sound had never been so pleasing to my ears.

"She doesn't have a second soul." Said Elder Kifo.

"And who is responsible for that?" asked Elder Almawt.

"If that is the only argument then I will personally give her a second soul." The Guildmaster's voice cut through the air, leaving no room for argument.

Silence followed once again.

"If there are no objections then I declare this meeting adjourned." His voice was booming with authority. As soon as he said this the shadows began to disappear, all except the Guildmaster's, which became more solid, and eventually a man in a beowolf mask and a black cloak stepped out of the shadow. "Come here Carmine." I complied, standing up and stepping forward towards him.

"I wish there was some ceremony for bestowing a second soul but alas there is not. This will hurt a lot." His voice was soft, nothing like it had been mere minutes beforehand. He reached out and a massive black soul lame appeared in his hand. "This will be your second soul, it is that of the first Guildmaster, the first Harbinger." He pressed the flame into my chest and stepped back. Nothing was happening.

Then I felt it, the burning sensation that rest just under the surface of my skin. I hunched over and cried out in agony. "The soul is joining your body, birthing the new you in fire." I toppled to the ground still writhing in pure agony. Then the whole world went black.

(((Jaune POV))))

The wood crackled in the stone fireplace of the small cabin. The meats hanging above were close to being done as Jaune threw another log on the fire. He looked around and saw the ghosts of all that he had experienced in this cabin, twelve years he had lived here with his master and adopted mother, Rova Enko. But these were just memories of the things that had happened. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was scared. Scared of what people would think of him if they ever saw that he was cursed by the gods themselves. He had been in isolation for so long he had forgotten what people were like.

His eyes drifted towards the swords that were leaning against the wall, ten of them. Seven of them were some kind of sacred blades that had been passed down in their fighting style for generations, The Seven Grimm Blades. Two of them were Katanas, Willow was Jaune's weapon of choice, he had trained with it since it was forged ten years ago, a very long process where he had directly poured all of his aura into the blade. The other, Smoldering Ghost, was his master's sword, and now it was his. The sword was ancient, older than the Grimm Blades, it had dust directly inside the enchanted metal, and held the souls of all those who owned it inside of its steel prison.

Jaune was not the rightful heir to the title of Swordsman of the Seven Blades, that title belonged to a Gladiator somewhere in the world. Someone Jaune knew he would inevitably have to train in the use of the swords.

The seven blades were wrapped in a cloth to hide them from sight, the wrap was messy, he didn't need those swords. While both Katanas were cleanly wrapped in a linen cloth, those were his swords to use now though he hoped he never needed to draw his master's sword. The only blade unwrapped was Crocea Mors, his family's blade, a weapon that his master insisted he use when Jaune would inevitably venture forth into the world. He was a Knight and an outcast, a hero and a demon. the Cursed ones were not seen in a good light by the rest of the world, Jaune hated that he was given this class at birth, but he would not let it define what he would do. And so he was going to go into the world and make some friends and some enemies, but for now he needed sleep.

 **A/N: Alright so this is going to be a little confusing at first but I hope it will become more clear in time. So I'm gonna explain some shit.** **We will follow Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc as they live their double lives in the world of Remnant. I know I did a shitty job with Jaune's POV but I just didn't know how to do him in first person, and I probably did a really shitty job of portraying Jaune anyways. His section was a little shorter because the next chapter will focus Jaune with a snippet of Ruby at the end. I will be using Coeur Al'Aran's concept of classes, levels and stats/skills for this story. So people have classes given at birth that are part of a caste. Labour caste, Hero caste and Noble caste. If you want a better understanding of how the system works and how the levels work, read Coeur Al'Aran's Forged Destiny(It's Fucking Great).** **PS. I got his permission to use the concepts from him.**

 **Ruby and Jaune are both dual class. Ruby is a Reaper and a Harbinger. Jaune is a Knight and a Cursed one.**

 **Both of them have one displayed class and one hidden class, only people with a hidden class can see another person's hidden class.**

 **Jaune is not the rightful user of the seven Grimm Blades, despite being trained in the art of using the blades.**

 **people have stats that I will display in the next chapter and from there on out.**

 **Jaune and Ruby will have a higher level than is standard because of their training.**

 **Stat increases are proportionate to training done while leveling up, meaning that you control your stat distribution and the amount of points per level. stat increases are given at level up.**

 **the Reaper guild isn't really a guild but more of a brotherhood.**

 **Jaune never trained with Crocea Mors, but will start when he goes to beacon.**

 **This is a story that will have OCs so if you have one that you think would work then feel free to pm me.**

 **Follow Favorite Review and stay** **beautiful!**


	2. under wraps

**A/N: Man you guys really liked this story compared with the last version. Like holy shit I must've done a decent job. I got no questions from you guys so I must've done a pretty good job of explaining. Anyways this is ch.2 so enjoy.**

 **(((** Jaune **)))**

"So you've been traveling for two weeks?" Asked the heavily bearded, burly man.

"Y-yeah" Jaune said.

"Well I'll be damned, I ain't seen someone come down from them hills for two years kid!" His meaty hand slammed on Jaune's back causing him to rock violently on the wooden cart. "The Blue Forest ain't any place for children boy! You must be strong fer yer age."

Jaune looked at the man, blacksmith was displayed above his head. He was big enough to wrestle an ursa, he could probably throw Jaune like a sack of potatoes. He wore a brown leather apron over a grey shirt, he had leather pants and boots. "Yeah… I guess I had a good master to train me." A small smile fell on Jaune's lips.

"Must've been a powerful man to live in those hills."

"She."

"Hmm?"

"She, my master was a woman."

"She, my apologies, didn't me ta offend ya."

"It's fine, you aren't the first and won't be the last."

"Well boy, where you headed?"

"Vale, I want to see the world."

The man bellowed with laughter, "Then you found the right person boy, that's where I'm headed."

"How long is the journey?" Jaune had started to relax around the burly man.

"A few days, You already crossed the mountains, so you avoided the longest part. Now we just have to wait as the horses carry us forward."

This is going to be a long journey, a perfect time to refresh on his people skills.

"Sir-"

"Call me Bharath."

"Bharath, where are you coming from?"

"I come from a little town called Jade. It's bustling with life but it's hard to find if you ain't got a guide."

"Do you like it there?"

"It's lovely, I'm the best blacksmith in the whole area. No one comes close. All the farmers and fisher come to sell their product there, the market is always bustling with life. I hate leaving but it's a necessary evil fer me."

"Why do you leave?"

"Because all the guilds and heroes are out here, in Vale. Not out by Jade, so once a year I make the two month trek to sell my things in Vale, that's the only thing I would ever leave for."

"A necessary evil."

"Yeah, I enjoy Vale but nothing compares to home. Nothing can compare to that sense home that it provides." Barath was engrossed in reminiscing about his home. Home, a place Jaune didn't have. That cabin in the woods was the closest thing to a home he had but even that wasn't really home, not anymore at least.

((()))

"Here we are boy." Bharath bellowed, waking Jaune from his nap. "These are the gates to the city of Vale."

"Wow…" He looked up at the massive walls with a gate large enough for a dragon to walk through. The stone walls were marked with the scars of battle. Grimm claw marks around the base and pockmarks from catapults and trebuchets.

There were guards standing by the gate. "Halt." The guard started walking towards the cart. "What's your reason for entry?"

"We've come to sell goods at the market."

"Where are you hailing from?"

"Jade, the names Barath."

"Barath? Well the order is to let you in. So come on you don't need to be checked."

Jaune turned to Bharath, "How?"

"I may have a reputation for my weapons, they really like me here."

Jaune counted himself lucky for getting a ride with the burly man. "I must really be lucky to have found you in those woods."

Bharath bellowed with laughter, "You would've gotten in anyways boy."

Jaune wasn't as confident as his friend was. He was always on edge about someone finding out about his class. It was always in the back of his head, even when he knew people couldn't see his hidden class.

The city opened up as they rode through the gate, tall buildings sprawled out around them. Smoke billowed out of chimneys. The sounds of work filled the air around them.

"This is the industrial district of Vale, I've never seen anything that could rival this in scale. If you need something made this is where it gets made."

"Wow… I've never seen anything so bustling…"

Bharath laughed again. "Well if I were you I would go talk to Headmaster Ozpin, he leads Beacon Academy, a good place for a Hero like yourself."

"Would they take me?"

"Give em this and tell them I sent ya." Bharath handed Jaune a scroll and a plate of metal with a emblem engraved into it. "That will get you a test, then you gotta prove yourself. But first you need some damn clothes other than those damn rags of yours." Jaune looked down at himself, his clothes were indeed rags, he had shed his basic armour in favor of something lighter, but even those clothes he wore with the armour were torn and ripped.

"I guess you're right I do need some real clothes."

"So let's get you some real clothes. I know a good place in the heart of the city or that."

((()))

The store was nice, if a little dirty. The woman behind the counter was cute, if not beautiful, Archer was displayed above her head. She had a single lock of caramel colored hair draped in front of her hair. She had a beret on her head and a ensemble of various browns. standing next to her was another woman. This one was wearing reds and oranges. "So Coco when are you going to get out from behind the counter?" asked the shorter girl with the title seamstress.

"As soon as you lower the price of this shirt, honey." The brown girl, Coco I assume.

"No, now get out." She pushed the taller girl.

"But honey I need this shirt."

"Then you pay the full price. I know you've got the money. Now get out I have customers." She looked at Jaune and Barath.

"Ah! Bharath, what are you doing here?" Coco jumped.

"Well Coco, y'see I'm here to get some clothes for my friend Jaune here." He smiled at the girl.

"Well I'm sorry for holding you two up." She looked a little guilty.

"It's nothin, we were just looking."

"Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" asked the smaller girl.

"Something that can go under armour and provides comfort without being to heavy."

"So like a cloth armour piece?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." She stepped out from behind the counter and walked into the back and grabbed something. She walked back out with a black leather hooded tunic in her hand. "That should suit your needs." She said.

I pulled it on over my cloth tunic. It fit well and was very comfy. "I'll take it." Jaune said with a smile.

"That'll be 150 lien." She said.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "I don't have any lien but I have furs I could trade you." Jaune pulled out a pouch and opened it up. He pulled fox and wolf pelts, far more than could reasonably be contained within the pouch.

"That's fine. Is that a blood wolf pelt?" She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yes?" He answered questioningly.

"How did you… How did you get this, blood wolfs are some of the most dangerous non grimm in the world. they can take down most heroes with ease." she was mystified.

"My master was very powerful." That small smile returned to his face.

Bharath bellowed with laughter, "You are full of surprises aren't you Jaune my boy."

"I can't take that, it's too expensive. But I'll take two of the wolf pelts and we're even." She had regained her composure.

"Deal." He handed over the two pelts over and stuffed the rest of them back in his pouch.

"Pleasure doing business with you Jaune." She smiled.

"You too." He said as he exited the store leaving the girl and Coco in the store.

"Off to Beacon with you boy! Just head towards those spires over there. you'll find the portal that takes you to the school." Bharath's smile was infectious. I'll be seeing ya around boy, make sure you come see me before I leave boy."

"I will." Said Jaune as he walked away from the man. The houses and buildings passed by. Jaune was consumed by his worry about the school. Would they take him? Did they have anyone who could see his class. What would they do to him if they found out? The purple portal loomed in front of him. He breathed in and out. He could do this. He stepped into the portal. He felt sick to his stomach, like his stomach was flipping over and over again. He stepped out onto a cobblestone pad. He threw up on the ground.

"Can't deal with a portal can you?" asked a familiar girl's voice.

"First time" He groaned out.

"There there Jaune it'll get better." Said Coco.

Jaune stood up after a few seconds. "Can you help me find the Headmaster?" He asked.

Coco scoffed. "The headmaster is is probably in the tower, that or he's getting coffee."

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"See you around Jauney." She waved as she walked off.

He started walking towards the tower, other Heroes walked past him. None of them even paid him any mind. A good sign, the less attention the better. The tower loomed above him. He gulped, this was his best chance at being a true Hero. He stepped inside and walked to the spiraling stairs. He arrived at the doors to the top of the spire. He knocked.

"Come in." the voice was soft.

Jaune stepped inside.

"Are you professor Ozpin?"

"I am, and to whom am I speaking?"

"Jaune, Jaune Enko."

"Disciple of Master Rova Enko?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. Why are you here then?"

"I want to be a student at your school."

Ozpin's eyebrow picked up at this. "Not just anyone can get into my school you know."

"Yes I understand that, A friend of mine named Bharath sent me with this." Jaune produced the scroll and metal plate.

"Well I 'll be damned, you've managed to impress a good friend of the school. I suppose I could let you try out, but the regular acceptance time has already passed."

"Could you give me the test then?" Asked Jaune.

"I could but I think there is someone better suited for that job." Ozpin smiled as he raised his mug to his mouth.

"I swear Ozpin if you think I'm going to give a test to this bumpkin then you've got something else coming." Said an authoritative female voice.

Had she just called him a bumpkin? Jaune Enko, son of the late Rova Enko, a bumpkin!? No matter, that didn't mean anything to him yet.

"His master must've been a p-"

His hand fell onto the pommel of Willow, grasping the whole handle he turned on his heels and drew the sword. In an instant his blade was at the throat of the beautiful blonde woman, not that he noticed, he was too angry. Everyone froze for a second.

"A what?" He whispered. He felt the unnatural pull on his body. A spell of some kind. He stood his ground, the pull got stronger, the blade began to glow a reddish brown.

"His master must've been a what?"

"A pig." He pushed the blade forward but she dodged with a duck let. He pulled the blade down and to the left. A riding crop slapped against his face, causing him to flinch. He opened his eyes and she was standing across the room with her riding crop at the ready. A spell circle formed in front of her as she waved her riding crop to the left. The pull to the left was staggering, he couldn't move or fear of being swept away. He held Willow in front of him and activated the Aura in the blade, causing a bright blue-white flash. The pull faltered, and he dashed forwards. the light condensed into the blade as he brought the blade down for an overhead slash. The blade came down across her chest. The light released and pushed her back, not breaking through her aura.

"She. Was. No. Such. Thing." He breathed out. Anger was making his breathing laboured.

"How'd he do?" Asked Ozpin a smug smile on his lips.

"...His master trained him well. He passed with flying colors, I underestimated him."

Jaune looked around in confusion. "What?"

"It was a test Mr. Enko. Nothing more, she didn't mean anything she said about your master." His smile was so smug, Jaune wanted to punch him right in the mouth.

"You tested me against a teacher?"

"How else would we test you?"

"I don't know maybe test me against another student."

"Why would I do that?"

"I... " Jaune sighed, this wasn't worth the effort.

"Congratulations you are allowed to participate in the initiation ceremony."

"I have to take another test?"

"Not a test, a trial."

"What's the difference?"

"The intent. now tell me about your swords."

"Which one?" He became defensive of his swords, guarding the three swords. Even though Smoldering Ghost was wrapped in linen.

"All three."

"This is Crocea Mors, the sword I was found with when my master found me." He gestured to the broadsword. "This is Willow, my sword."

"It has your Aura in it doesn't it."

"Yes, I pushed it into the steel while it was being forged."

"Blades like that are few and far between, especially ones with living creators." He was standing next to Jaune now, reaching for the third sword."And what is this blade?"

Jaune jerked away from Ozpin when he reached for the sword. "That's my master's sword."

Ozpin retracted his hand. That was obviously a tricky topic. "I see… Now why did you want to come to my school, you obviously have the skills to go into the world on your own."

"I want companions, because otherwise the journey is too boring, Bharath showed me that."

"Well as much as I would love to keep talking with you I do have other matters to attend to. Miss Goodwitch will see you out."

Jaune turned around and looked at the older blonde. She sighed and turned to start walking out the door. "Follow me, I'll give you all the information you need."

She walked through the doorway and he followed. "You will be reporting to the beacon main hall in three days time, other than that, you may do whatever you want for the next three days… Wait, you don't have a place to stay do you?"

"N-no." He said nervously.

She sighed and put her head in her hands, "And I don't suppose you have lien either."

"No, but I have things to trade."

"Like what?"

"Furs and the like."

She groaned into her hands, this was way more than she wanted to do, "You can stay in the school, but only if you don't do anything stupid."

Jaune was confused, why was she offering him a room at the school? She had no reason to do so.

"That's fine with me." This was going to be interesting, but weird.

(((Ruby in the woods of Patch)))

"Wake up Rubes." Said a familiar rough voice.

"Qrow?" I asked, knowing the answer. I sat up in the small cart that carried us through the woods. He was the same old man that I knew and loved, the only remnant of my family. His red cape laid against the grey shirt that he never seemed to be without.

"Hey little Rose." He said ruffling my hair as I sat up next to him.

"Where are we?" I asked, the scenery seemed vaguely familiar but I had never done any jobs here.

"This is the little island of Patch." He said with a grin.

"The small island offshore of the City of Vale?" I had never been there despite being around it quite frequently.

"That's the one."

"Why are we here?" I couldn't wrap my head around any reasoning as to why.

"So I can visit an old friend and introduce him to the new you."

"So I've met him before? Is that why this all seems so familiar?" I was still confused.

"Yeah." The smile was a little sad now.

The house that loomed in front of us was two stories, I recognised it but couldn't place my finger on where I knew it from.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah. You wait by the door when I go in okay?"

"Sure." I didn't understand why but there was no point in arguing such a trivial thing. I stood by the door as he walked inside, he didn't knock which I found odd as he closed the door behind him. I could hear muffled sounds of excitement from inside the building. Must be someone he was pretty close with. It was followed by more, calmer, talking before the door opened again.

"Come on in kid."

I stepped inside and looked at the blonde man, and a girl who appeared to be his daughter. She had a magnificent mane of blonde hair and both of them wore the outfits of a brawler, a class proudly displayed above both of their heads. The stood in silence for a few seconds, before the man lunged at me unexpectedly, he picked me up in a tight hug. He was crying and saying my name over and over again.

((()))

 **A/N: I think that's a good place to leave this off. Man this story is popular, compared to my other stories of course. So a little more explaining, Ruby hasn't seen her family in 10-12 years depending on when I have Summer disappear later on. On to the more important stuff neither of them have any real world experience with things like bartering and trading so that'll be interesting. And now for some good ol' fashioned stats**

 **Jaune Arc(Enko)**

 **Class: Knight**

 **Hidden Class: Cursed one(Not displayed)**

 **Title: Grandmaster of the Gods way style(Not displayed by choice)**

 **Lvl: 43**

 **Con: 87(+2)**

 **Vit: 127(+3)**

 **Str: 117(+3)**

 **Dex: 72(+2)**

 **Wis: 63(+1)**

 **Int: 62(+1)**

 **Agi: 83(+2)**

 **Au lvl: 1567/1567**

 **Sin pool 5000/5000**

 **Ruby Rose (Carmine)**

 **Class: Harbinger**

 **Hidden Class: Reaper(Not displayed)**

 **Title: Angel of Death(Hidden by choice)**

 **Lvl: 36**

 **Con: 57(+1)**

 **Vit: 72(+2)**

 **Str: 100(+3)**

 **Dex: 82(+2)**

 **Wis: 47(+1)**

 **Int: 74(+2)**

 **Agi: 103(+3)**

 **Au lvl: 764/764**

 **Soul power: 5000/5000**

 **Sorry if they seem a little OP, it is the nature of having nothing to do but Level up and kill shit for your entire life basically. They are a high level for their age but Jaune is at a disadvantage because of Crocea Mors and Ruby can't use any abilities that would give her away as a reaper without taking extreme precaution. So they have restrictions. Yang does not know why her sister was taken away, just to clarify and neither does Taiyang, but he has an idea of why.**

 **So Follow Favorite and review, I love reading them. And as always stay beautiful!**


	3. emotions and blood

**A/N: So this has quickly become my most popular story, meaning I'll be spending more time doing these chapters. on a side note, a poll is up on my account for who you want Jaune to end up with. It'll be up for a while, so don't worry if you want to wait till I introduce more characters, but now onto the story.**

 **((()))**

I gingerly hugged him back, who was this man? How did he know me? Why was he crying? The girl ran up and hugged be from behind, it was a tight hug, like she never wanted to let go. She was whispering "You're back." over and over again. Warmth flowed off their bodies, it was a comforting warmth, like a campfire. I knew this feeling, it was the same feeling I got whenever I dreamed of home. This was my family, my dad and sister. Tears welled up inside me, I missed them so much. But I wouldn't cry, I had promised myself that a long time ago, I would not cry.

"Okay you two give her some room." Said Qrow, he was concerned that it would be overwhelming for me.

"Sorry it's just been… so long." Said the man, as he pulled away from me. The girl remained firmly attached to me.

"Yang, you need to let her go." Qrow sounded sympathetic but instant.

"NO, I'm not letting anything take her away again." What started as a shout ended as a whisper barely audible over the man's tears.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her ear, making sure she was the only one who could hear. It wasn't exactly a lie, even though I wasn't going to stay for too long.

"Really?" She asked, still quiet.

"Yes." She let go, removing her head from my shoulder.

"Come on, let's sit down, I'm sure you all have questions." I sat nervously in the armchair in the rather nice living room. Yang and the blonde man sat on the couch while Qrow sat in the other armchair.

"Do-do you remember us?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes? I know who you are to me but I don't know who you are." I was very quiet, the nervousness was overwhelming.

The man sighed sadly, before looking me right in the eye and saying "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm your-"

"My father." I cut him off, I knew that much.

He perked up when he heard me call him my father. "Yes, your father."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, your-"

"Half-sister?" I asked, I couldn't remember exactly but I had an idea.

"Yep, your half-sister, how'd you know."

"I-I remember having a sister, but looking at you I notice that you don't have any of Summer's features, so I assumed you had a different mom." I spoke slowly, I hadn't really thought about how I knew but her soul looked just like Taiyang's and Qrow's combined. I knew he had a sister, hell I had met her before, a real prickly person.

"Why are you back?" Taiyang asked.

"Because she proved herself and was given a chance to live her life." Qrow said, it was well rehearsed, he knew that question was coming. Taiyang stood up and held ut his arms, as i asking permission. I nodded and was quickly enveloped in a loving hug.

"I'm just glad to have you back Ruby." He whispered. Yang quickly joined in the hug. "Me too, Ruby." She had the same soft voice as him.

The hug lasted a few minutes before they both pulled away.

"Yang, take Ruby to her room. I'm sure she has a lot to process, as we all do." Qrow's voice cut through the brief silence.

"Okay. Follow me Ruby." The happy blonde. She walked to the staircase. I followed, a few steps behind her. She ran up the staircase and down the hall to the right. I followed, taking in the sight of the wood walls and scent of sunflowers that filled the air. This is what home smelled like in my memories, except when it was tainted with the smell of roses. I had trouble dealing with her mother, on one hand I couldn't bring herself to hate my mother because of an innate love for the woman. But on the other hand, she had disappeared and let me to be taken by the Reapers. I didn't know the woman, but I couldn't love or hate her.

I ran into Yang's back, I hadn't noticed that she had stopped. She looked at me sympathetically.

"This is your room." She gestured to the door on my left. I had never had a room of my own. I grasped the doorknob and pulled. The room inside was plain, the walls were pale yellow and inside there was a simple bed and a desk with a chair. The comforter was a deep red. The smell of roses filled her nose, this time the scent was pleasant. I walked inside, I was so very close to crying but I held firm. This was not the time for tears. Yang hugged me from behind.

"I'm so glad you're here again." She was warm to the touch. Soothing, that was all that I felt from her.

"I am too." I spoke softly. She pulled away.

"I'll talk to you when you've settled in." She left the room, closing the door after her. I wanted to tell her to wait, I wanted that feeling back. But I couldn't do it, my voice caught in my throat before I could say anything. I walked to the bed and layed down on it.

The bed was softer than anything I had laid on before, well that I could remember at least. I had so many questions flying around my head, I felt exhausted despite having woken up a little while ago. I closed my eyes and the blackness overcame me.

((()))

"Why was she taken?" Yang asked, Qrow and Taiyang were standing in the kitchen.

"Ask her, She'll tell you when she's ready." Qrow said and Taiyang looked as if he agreed.

"Dad, do you know why?" She asked.

"Not all of it but I know most of the reason. And it's not a very good one."

"What was it?"

"She'll tell you when she wants." This time Taiyang said it. "For now we have twelve years to make up for. So let's show her lots of love."

"She might not want that ll at once, she's never really had anyone to love her before." Qrow said this with a scowl on his face.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah but it was the will of those people."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you."

"What's she gonna do now?"

"I don't know what Carmine-I mean Ruby wants to do next, I would recommend that she go to Beacon."

"She'll have to wait two years then."

"Not at her level she won't, she's too good not to be allowed to enter that place. Especially with my recommendation and Shade's."

"Who's Shade?" Asked Yang, looking to Tai.

"I have no idea."

"That's none of your business. Ruby can tell you if she wants but it doesn't really matter." Qrow was relaxed as he said it, lending some credit to his words.

"So she'll be in the same year as me?"

"Yeah, I think she needs at least one person she can trust there. Just a heads up, she's a little closed off to people. So be careful what you throw her into Yang."

"Will do." She said.

((()))

I opened my eyes, this was an unfamiliar room. I shot up, hand already on Crescent Rose. I looked around and the events of the day flowed into my head. That's right I was in my childhood home. The room was dark, it was night. Perfect. I opened the door quietly. Looking down the hall a silently moved to the staircase. I breathed in deeply and dissolved into rose petals, drifting silently down the stairs and right to the door. I opened the door and stepped into the cool night, this was where she reigned supreme, in the cool night air.

I closed the door a little louder than I wished to, but that didn't matter. I unfurled Crescent Rose, I ran out into the cool night. It didn't take long to come to a cliff, I saw the stone laid in the ground. I walked up to it and bent down over the stone.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus kindly I scatter_

I wasn't sure whether or not to be mad or sad. She wasn't dead, I knew that much, or if she was her soul had evaded capture for years. Something no soul should be capable of. Eventually anger won out. I turned from the gravestone and walked back into the woods. A clearing opened up in front of me. Grimm filled every inch of the clearing. I smiled, this was exactly what I needed. Mindless killing of soulless Grimm. I got into my stance and drew Crescent Rose behind me. I didn't have to look at the blade to know that it was glowing black.

The Grimm charged at me. I waited for them to be within feet of me before a pulse emitted from my scythe and it cleaved through five of them. I flipped the scythe in my hand and swung it again, severing more Grimm. I charged forward into the Grimm, and spun around in a circle cleaving more Grimm. I stopped and got back into a stance. I dashed forward, slashing more of them. I stopped and turned, dashing again in a different direction, over and over I charged in different directions. I carved the symbol of the Reapers into the grass.

I looked around only to see all the Grimm dissolve into dust. I sighed it was far to short or my liking. I placed the now compact Crescent Rose on my back. Arms wrapped around me.

"Don't leave." Whispered Yang in my ear.

I placed my hands on her arms, "I won't leave."

"I woke up and you were gone, why?"

"I needed to do something mindless, so I can express myself."

"Talking might help."

I smiled softly "Maybe."

"Please Ruby, don't leave ever again." she sounded so sincere.

"I'll be here, don't worry I won't leave any time soon."

"But you will leave." She sounded sad

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I just have to, I need to."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you now."

"Then when?"

"Maybe soon, maybe never."

"Ruby please."

"I can't Yang. I just can't, not yet."

"..." She was silent, holding on for dear life.

"Then let me hold you just a little longer."

"Alright, you can hold me till we need to go home." I slid to the ground, she held on for dear life. The hug was tight and warm. Yang was warm, it was her soul. She radiated heat, like a furnace.

"You're warm." I said, smiling.

She chuckled, "I'm always warm, perk of being a Xiao Long."

"You're comfy."

"Thanks." She snuggled into me. It was a new feeling, no one I could remember had ever been this physically affectionate with me. I felt weird. but not in a bad way, it was nice. We sat there in the middle of the clearing for almost an hour.

"Yang."

"Yang.

"Yang, wake up." She had fallen asleep there, curled around her little sister.

"Yang get up." I started to wriggle around.

"mmm-Nooo…" She held on tighter.

"Yang we need to go back to the house." I said and prepped to turn into petals.

"Fineeeee." She released me from her grasps. I stood up and pulled her up. She slumped against me. "C'mon just a few more minutes."

"Yang get up before I leave you."

Her eyes shot open, "You wouldn't dare." She whispered.

"Try me." I grinned at her.

"No."

"Then let's go."

Yang got up begrudgingly. I felt something new, I had never felt this way before. This feeling was like a tightness in my chest. It hurt a little bit but I felt like I needed to protect Yang. She was fully awake now, her eyes were a lilac that was comforting. But that didn't mean I could find solace in them. This was too much for me to take in in just one night. I couldn't… I just couldn't return to a life I couldn't remember.

I smelled the alcohol before I saw him. "Hey Scavenger." I called out his codename.

"Hey Carmine." He was grinning madly, not drunk but intoxicated to be sure. This was the way I remembered him being for most of the time we spent together.

"We need to talk Carmine." He said. He almost always called me Carmine, it was his pet name for me.

"Carmine?" Yang asked from beside me. Fuck, I forgot she was there.

"A nickname he knows I hate." I stated plainly, hopefully she didn't get the wrong idea from it. Her smile told me all that I needed to know. It was laced with maliciousness.

"We need to talk about what 'Carmine' will be doing now that she's free." The emphasis, he put on the words showed that he meant 'Carmine' as in the person from the guild. That was what scared me, he wanted to know what Ruby Rose the Reaper and Harbinger would be doing. It wasn't a question I had asked myself, it wasn't like me to get too caught up on emotions. I didn't want to change, I wouldn't let myself change because of something like this.

"Sure, but once we get this thing to bed." I jostled Yang who was still leaning against me.

She let out an undignified "Hey!" before she stood entirely on her own. "Fine, I guess I'll leave you two to take care of this." It was adorable, to see the blonde Brawler pout like that. She walked back in the direction I could only assume the house was in.

"So Ruby, I want you to go to a combat school. More specifically Beacon." He was standing next to me. I started to walk to the grave I had seen.

"Why there?" I had no idea why that one was better than any of the rest.

"Me, Taiyang, Summer and my sister Raven all went there. We were the most powerful people in that school by the time we left." He said fondly, remembering a past he couldn't have again.

"So I'm going because you have an attachment to the school?" That was an idea I wasn't too fond of.

"No, you would be going there because I can get you in despite you being underage for the role. I know the headmaster personally." That comment left his face more somber than before. I crouched down in front of the 'grave' of my mother.

"Why do I have to go to a combat school?" I didn't need any kind of training.

"For the people, the guilds, and the comradery."

"I don't need it." The statement was matter of fact, as if I knew what he did."

"You don't know how much you need it till after you have it, I needed it."

"As your Harbinger, I command you to tell me the full reason." I was his superior in that sense, Harbingers were higher tier than Reapers. Although I rarely pulled rank on him.

He sighed, he hated it when I pulled rank. "That is the real reason Ruby. There is nothing more to it. You need to trust me. Try it for a few months then if you don't like it you can leave."

"Fine I'll try it, but no one gets to know I'm a Reaper unless I tell them."

"Sure thing, kid, just remember that other people with hidden classes can see it."

"They must have a reason for hiding theirs so I should be clear with a mutual agreement."

"Most people aren't Reapers."

"Then I'll kill them."

The statement hung in the air for a few seconds before he spoke again. "You really gotta stop saying shit like that."

I didn't respond immediately, was I wrong? No not by the rules of The Grand Council of Remnant. Their decree made me untouchable by the laws of the world, some small thanks for our battles against existence itself. "Why?" The question was simple enough, but it seemed to cause him to think for a while.

"Because people are very afraid of people who talk like that." I stood up from my crouched position.

"Good. They should be scared." He flinched when I fixed him with my icy gaze.

"Well I guess you have to learn some things from being with people." He shrugged as he said it, like it was some esoteric bullshit.

I sighed and turned back to the house. "I'll go."

"Ruby, it'll be worth it for you. Trust me." He followed.

"I do Qrow, I do." And that's part of the problem.

(((Jaune time)))

Jaune awoke with a start. He placed a hand over his left eye as he sat up in bed. His dream had been filled with red, blood stained white roses and crimson oceans were all that surrounded him. _What was that place?_ He didn't know.

His gaze drifted around the room. He didn't know this place, where was he? _Beacon_ he thought. He was at the school that his first friend had recommended to him. They had given him a small room to stay in. It was furnished to accommodate two people, but wasn't quite large enough to do so comfortably. The walls of the room were painted a tan color, plain, simple. Perfect for Jaune.

Jaune swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, to him the room was red, painted with the blood of man. Whenever he had that nightmare his left eye always tainted half of his vision red. Blood trickled down the left side of his cheek. The nightmares had become more frequent, a reminder of what he was. A Cursed man, forced to bear the power of sin inside himself.

He took a few long steps and opened the door to the adjoined bathroom, his hand grazed the light dust as he moved a little of his aura into the small crystal, igniting it. The room was small, with a deep soaker clawfoot tub to his left and a toilet and sink on his right. Jaune shed his tunic and long johns revealing his chiseled abs and powerful muscles. But the most prominent thing about Jaune's undressed form was the black tattoo like markings that covered his chest, arms, back and most of his legs. Even the many scars that adorned his body didn't seem to stop them as they ran on top of them. He had had them as long as he could remember, and nothing inhibited them from connecting with one another.

Jaune focused his thoughts and the marks started to glow a blackish purple color. Sighing he closed his eyes and the marks returned to their dormant form. When he opened his eyes, his vision was normal again. He stepped into the tub and activated the water dust crystal, not bothering to turn on the heat. The cold water felt good against his sweaty and hot figure, alleviating the pain that accompanied the nightmares. He hadn't used his powers in a few days, he needed to blow off some steam, maybe this school had a training area that he could use, maybe they had a black magic teacher that he could practice against. Well there's only one way to find out.

((()))

 **A/N: Alright well this took a little longer than expected to get out but oh well. Hope you guys will tolerate my ability to write fight scenes for now, I promise to practice and get better.**

 **So onto some points of importance. Yes, Yang is going to be super possessive of Ruby and super anxious for her. Yes, Ruby is going to remain disconnected from society till she progressively integrates and learns to be reserved about what she says. Also she will be a bit of a foul mouth. IDK what ships will be in this story but there will be one. Vote for Jaune's lover on my profile.**

 **No stats this time sorry but nothing really happened.**

 **I listened to the soundtrack of Hyper Light Drifter when writing this.**

 **Follow, Favorite, And pls Review. But most importantly stay beautiful!**


End file.
